Strange Attractions
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Hermione has had enough of working and wants to let off some steam with her best friend. Seems they're in for a bit more than they bargained for. For the Battlefield Wars Round 4 Front Line Cadet #2 Position **Still don't own HP.


_**For the Battlefield Wars.**_

 _ **Position: Front Line Cadet #2**_

 _ **Required Character: Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Secondary Character: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Additional Prompts:**_

 _ **1\. (word) Sugar**_

 _ **8\. (word) Radio**_

 _ **12\. (emotion) Shy**_

 _ **Word count: 2694**_

 **Strange Attractions**

"I think I want to go out tonight," Hermione said as she ran her hands through her hair and glared as the stack of parchments on the table in front of her. "I'm not working this weekend, so going out should be allowed, right?" She looked at the half-kneazle siting on the end of the table. "What do you think, Crooks?"

Crookshanks batted a sheaf of parchment to the floor, then hopped off the table and started rolling on them. "Mrrrrowr."

"Right then." Hermione stood and stretched. "Maybe Luna'll be awake now so I won't have to go alone."

Luna walked through the door, yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Hmmmuuh? Whatsit?" She bumped into the table and grunted. "Pleeeeease tell me we have coffee. Ooh and biscuits. I would kill for biscuits." She sat in her chair and propped her legs up on the chair next to her.

"Yeah yeah," Hermione said as she set about making a pot of coffee.

"I worship the ground you walk on, Hermione," Luna said as she drank her first cup of coffee without milk or sugar. "Bleah. Next cup I'm definitely adding sugar _and_ milk." Luna snagged a cookie and nibbled at it. "Now that I've had some caffeine, what were you saying when I walked in?"

Hermione leaned against the counter and watched Luna. "I was thinking about going out. My casework isn't due until Monday, and I actually have the weekend free. I want to feel my age for once. Since we graduated, I've done nothing but work work _work_."

Luna raised her coffee mug, "Hear hear! I'm down for going out, Hermione, but I don't want to go out to a wizarding establishment. Too many people know us here and I'm aiming for a bit of fun, if I can get it, without having it splashed upon the front page of the Prophet."

"I completely agree, which is why I've already looked into a few places we could go in muggle London. Where are a few pubs, and two clubs, that look promising."

Luna perked up and poured herself another cup of coffee- with milk and sugar this time. She drained about half of her mug then said, "A club. I've been to plenty of pubs in wizarding Britain. I'm looking for something different and by the looks of it," Luna paused and leered at Hermione, "you are too. Come on then. Show me what muggles wear to a club."

The two girls ran into Hermione's room, biscuits and coffee forgotten in the excitement of getting out for a few hours. "This emerald top paired with this black skirt. Silver belt and heels to tie it all together. We'll do your hair up in a high pony with a few strands lose to frame your face. For me, I think I'll go with the-"

Luna cut her off, "The blue one shoulder mini dress with the strappy black heels?" Luna was leaning over Hermione's dresser looking through her jewelry box.

"How did you even know I had that without ever having been in my closet?" Hermione leaned back through the door of her closet into the bedroom.

"I was with you when you bought it. You haven't worn it that I've ever seen. I figured you'd get good use out of it tonight." Luna pulled out a long silver necklace with a jade crescent moon pendant with matching stud earrings. "These to match my outfit?"

Hermione nodded her approval. "So, since I got out your outfit and figured out your hair for you and you've got your jewelry set out, get changed. Once you are done, you can help me figure out my hair and I'll pick out my jewelry."

Luna laughed and stripped down and changed. The two had learned long term glamour spells to hide their scars, but in the privacy of their own home they'd finally started dispelling them. When the scar running from just under Luna's left shoulder blade curving across her back, around her stomach and ending just shy of touching her naval came into view, Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Sorry, Lu," Hermione said as she stripped down to change into her dress. "I always forget how painful that particular curse scar looks when I don't see it on a regular basis."

Luna shrugged as she tucked the edge of her shirt into the highwaisted skirt Hermione picked out before zipping it up and slinging the three strand silver belt around her hips. "It's no worse than the one you've got on your front."

Hermione looked down at her bare torso and grimaced. "Yeah, Dolohov did a number on me in the DoM. It doesn't twinge as much anymore though, that Merlin." She stepped into the dress and pulled it on. "Zip me up?"

Luna latched the hidden hook together and zipped the dress up for Hermione. "Half French twist with a few tendrils hanging to frame your face. Standard makeup charms so we needn't reapply through the night. Wear the black leather cuff bracelet with the runic charms on it and the black choker with the silver cross pendant. I chose jade for myself because of it's protective qualities as well."

"You're really good at this, Luna. We should go out more often."

"If we did that, the Prophet would catch wind of it. We're too well known to disappear into the muggle world every chance we get." Luna finished styling Hermione's hair and sat for Hermione to fix up hers.

Once they both were ready, Hermione set up her wizarding camera to take a few photos for them, and grabbed her mobile to take a few photos with it as well. She slipped her mobile into a hidden pocket on her hip where she stashed her credit card and some muggle money. "We've got our money and the mobile, so if anything happens to where we are too inebriated, I can ring Harry to pick us up."

Luna grinned. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

After about three hours of club hopping, Hermione and Luna were getting fairly sloshed.

"Oh, I love the song playing on the radio right now!" Luna yelled, before collapsing into giggles onto a bar stool.

"It's not a radio, Luna! That's the DJ playing the song," Hermione whisper-yelled into Luna's ear.

"What's a Dee-Gee?" Luna asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Not Dee-Gee. It's a Dee-Jay, Lovegood," a drawling voice said into Luna's ear as the warmth of a body enveloped her back.

"Mouth-foy!" Hermione choked on her drink and coughed, patting her chest trying to clear her windpipe.

"I'd appreciate it if you could say my name properly, Granger. We do work together now, so it's only right that-"

"Oh, hush!" Hermione said, glaring halfheartedly at Draco who was still leaned in close to Luna who seemed oblivious to his presence. "Luuuna!"

Luna blinked then giggled again. "Dee-Jay. I got it! But what's it mean?"

Draco spun her bar stool around so he had Luna facing him. "Do you really care about DJs right now?"

"Erm..." Luna's cheeks flushed and she looked at Hermione.

"Ah ah," Draco said, tilting Luna's face back to him. "No need to be shy, Little Dove. I only came to this club because I needed to see if my investment venture here was paying off. I'm not here to spy on you or try to take you home..." Draco trailed off as he looked at Luna, eyes lingering on her heaving chest and the long creamy legs on display in her short black skirt. "On second thought," He leaned closer and Luna placed her hands on his chest. She wasn't sure whether she'd push him away or pull him closer until he nibbled her earlobe and whispered, "I'd _love_ to take you home."

Luna's breath hitched and her hands instinctively clenched his shirt pulling him closer.

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the wanton display her best friend was putting on before she herself had a surprise visitor. "Your first weekend off in a month, and you decide to _not_ tell me, Mia?" The soft voice over her shoulder accompanied by the strong, toned arms around her waist sent shivers down her spine.

"Ha-Harry," Hermione stuttered out as his lips grazed a sensitive spot just behind her right ear.

Luna pushed Draco back, eyes wide. "What did you just do to me?" Her voice was soft, but all three magical folk around her heard. "Why did you call me 'Little Dove'?" She stepped down off the bar stool and stood there shakily, watching Draco with a wary caution conditioned into her from the War. She flinched back when Draco reached out to her.

"Little Dove is just a pet name," Draco said as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't do it, Draco," Harry's voice rang with authority.

Draco twitched, but stopped where he was without complaint.

"Little Dove isn't just a pet name. You are a pureblood, same as me. You know what it means. Why are you lying?" Luna took a step back, but hit the bar behind her.

Hermione pulled forward out of Harry's grasp and looked at the pair of blondes as she stepped down from her own bar stool. "Maybe we should go home, Lu."

"Yes, let's." Luna gazed at Draco in confusion before shaking her head and sighing. "Give me a ring when you figure it out, Malfoy."

The two girls made their way out of the club and a few alleys over before pulling sober up potions from a hidden pocket in Luna's blouse and downing them. "See you at home, Hermione," Luna said, before apparating back to their shared flat.

Hermione twisted on the spot and reappeared a few feet from where Luna had popped in.

"Are you going to tell me what 'Little Dove' means then, Luna?" Hermione asked as she turned around for Luna to unhook and unzip her dress for her.

* * *

"Merlin, Draco. Are you insane?" Harry hissed as he dragged the forlorn wizard out of the club.

"Of course not, Harry. I just...her scent was maddening. I know she's the one I've been looking for. How have I missed that it's her for so long?" Draco whined as Harry dragged him to the same alley the girls had used moments before.

"I don't know. Maybe because you thought it was Hermione until my own inheritance kicked in and showed you that she is mine?" Harry apparated the both of them back to his flat a few blocks away from where the girls had taken up residence.

Draco whimpered when the bond settled and he could feel her emotions through it. "She's upset. I need to comfort her!"

Harry pinned Draco to the wall and growled out, "You will do no such thing. You will _not_ leave this flat until I say so. Do you understand?"

Draco whimpered again and tried to push Harry away.

"Do. You. Understand?" Harry reiterated.

Draco hissed but nodded, and rubbed at his sternum where it felt like a chain had been tethered.

* * *

"What do you know of mate bonds between wizards and witches with creature inheritances?" Luna asked.

"Well, quite a bit since Harry came into his. Apparently Lily wasn't actually a muggleborn. She was actually part Dark Fae." Hermione summoned pajamas for the both of them and put hers on.

Luna stripped out of her club clothes and put her pajamas on as well. "That'll make this easier then. 'Little Dove' _is_ a pet name of sorts... used by Phoenix-born for their mates. Once they've claimed their mates, Phoenix-born will only bow down to their Alpha if it doesn't harm their mate- or if their mate is an Alpha in their own right. Harry is an Alpha. I saw it in the way the Harry was able to make Draco freeze in his tracks with only a few words. I think you might be an Alpha as well. I look up to you more than you look up to me."

Luna winced and pressed her hands into her sternum. "He told Draco to stay away tonight."

Hermione frowned and took Luna into her arms, guiding her into the den. She sat them down on the couch and conjured a Patronus to send to Harry. "I'll get it sorted, Luna. Try to sleep for a bit and when you wake, we'll set things right."

"Ok, Hermione. Thank you for being my drinking buddy- even if we did have to sober up before we were ready." Luna snuggled down into Hermione's side and drifted off to sleep, still pressing on her sternum as if trying to dig the pressure out of her chest.

* * *

A few hours later, Luna jerked forward, gasping for breath. "He-herm-Hermione!"

Draco pushed Hermione out of the way and fell to his knees in front of Luna, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

As the bond eased and Luna could breathe easy again, she sighed and ran her hands through Draco's hair. "We really _are_ fated to be mated."

Draco pulled back a bit and grinned at Luna. "I'm perfectly happy with my fated partner. I understand if you aren't though," Draco looked down as he sat back.

"Enough of that. The past is the past. There's no changing it. Come on then." Luna stood up and stretched, causing her shirt to rise up. Draco's eyes latched unto the strip of skin revealed at her waist. "Hermione makes breakfast when we have to go into _my_ stores of potions. I'm thinking scrambled eggs and toast will be the perfect meal to discuss the future." Luna took Draco's hand and pulled him into the kitchen where Hermione was sitting on the counter watching her mate do the cooking. "Cheater cheater, Butterfly. You were gonna cook today."

Harry scoffed as he melted butter in the pan. "You trust my Butterfly's cooking? You must have a cast-iron stomach."

"I'm getting better at it!" Hermione protested.

"Not really."

"Humph." Hermione pouted and crossed her arms.

"No tantrums in the kitchen, Hermione. Pay up." Luna pointed at a jar with sickles in it on top of the fridge.

Hermione sighed and tossed two coins into the jar. "Touching him soothes the bond, eh, Luna?" Hermione asked with a cheeky grin.

Luna rolled her eyes and made Draco sit in a chair before curling up in his lap and starting to drift back off to sleep. "Oh, hush, you," Luna mumbled before she knocked out completely.

Harry snorted. "We'll have to redo our living arrangements- at least until the bonds, theirs and ours, are settled," he said to Hermione as he put the food under stasis charms. "We'll let them sleep off the first level of the bond first. We'll have to help them through the next four steps." He pulled his wand and transfigured the chair they were perched on into a small bed. "Let's leave them to it and go settle the second bond for ourselves." As they left, Luna snuggled into Draco, and Draco wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Hermione laughed and followed her Dark Fae mate up to her room. "This is going to be a strange relationship, isn't it? Both of us as Alphas and both of them as our Betas."

Harry shrugged as he pulled her close. "We'll just have to find out as we go. Are you ready for the next bond?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, bringing his face down to hers. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
